


Around My Head

by parkersharthook



Series: bucky barnes fics [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Absolute fluff, Bucky's hair, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, I’m not gonna lie bucky's hair turns me on sometimes, Soft Bucky Barnes, so this is indulgent to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: “Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”-or-Bucky Barnes has good hair but… it gets in his way sometimes and you decide to help him
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: bucky barnes fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745854
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Around My Head

Bucky groaned slightly as he continued to push his hair out of his face, grumbling as it just fell back into his eyes.

You giggled at your boyfriend slightly and walked over to him, grabbing the hair tie from around your wrist. “let me help you out there soldier.”

He blushed slightly as he felt you gather his long hair in your hands, bringing it behind his head in a stubby ponytail. A few pieces fell and framed his face, but it was much better now.

He turned his head slightly, “thank you.” You smiled as he turned back to his project, trying to hide his faint blush and embarrassment. You draped your arms over his broad shoulders and leaned your check against the space between his shoulder blades. You tightened your grip slightly, feeling his flesh hand come up and gently stroke the skin on your arm.

You stayed there for a minute, putting more and more weight against his back as you closed your eyes. Bucky didn’t seem to mind though as he just continued his work with his metal arm.

You sighed slightly and pulled your arms away, coming to his side and gently cupping his face. You had to physically turn his head towards you as he was very enveloped in his current work. He finally rolled his eyes at your behavior and dropped his pencil, twisting his office chair to face you fully. You huffed slightly and straddled him, cradling his neck in your hands. His hands came to rest on your waist gently.

Bucky sighed slightly, “doll, I’ve really got to get this paperwork done. Hill has been on my ass about it recently.”

You toyed with his ponytail slightly as you adjusted your position slightly to get more comfortable. Bucky bit his lip to keep from groaning as you accidently ground yourself against his member. “I know but you look so sexy when you’re concentrating, and you were mumbling and kept pushing your hair back. I just couldn’t handle it.”

He smiled up at you softly, squeezing your waist affectionately. “Well I would love to stop and show you just how sexy I can be.”

You interrupted him with a pout, “but…”

He kissed your lips quickly, “but I really need to finish these. I promise it won’t take too long.”

“Can I at least stay here?”

Bucky laughed softly. “here let me…” He adjusted your body until you were sitting on one of his thighs, legs across his lap, arms around his neck, and head tucked gently into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his metal arm around your back, supporting your weight, as he scooted closer to the desk to finish writing his report with his right.

Your let out a breathy sigh as you let your eyes flutter close, “that was so sexy. Bucky if you don’t stop then I’m not gonna be able to control myself.”

Bucky let out a hearty laugh as he just pulled you a little closer. He pressed a small kiss to your forehead before returning to his papers.

45 minutes later and Bucky was finally done with his paperwork. He dropped his pencil and leaned back in his chair sighing heavily, his eyes tired. You shifted slightly in his arms, nuzzling further. He smiled down at you and sat up straighter, moving his free underneath the crook of your knees. He stood up, shifting your body to hold you closer to his chest.

“mmm…” You moaned out slightly, your fingers coming up to twiddle with his hoodie strings. “are you done?”

Bucky closed the door to his office with the back of his heel, maneuvering the two of you through the small apartment’s hallways with a silent expertise that only a spy could have. “yeah doll I am. Now it’s time for bed.”

You shook your head sloppily, eyes still closed. “no… it’s time for sexy Bucky.”

Bucky laughed as he opened the door to your shared bedroom. “how about tomorrow?”

You sighed contently as you nodded, “sounds good soldier.”

Bucky gently laid your body down on the bed, pulling the covers over your body which happened to only be clad in one of Bucky’s sweatshirts. He began to turn around, but you grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the bed. “Where you going?”

He leaned down to kiss your cheek and whisper in your ear, “I have to get changed. I’ll be right back.”

“you better.” If Bucky wasn’t so close he wouldn’t have heard your barely there mumble.

True to his word, Bucky was back in a few minutes now wearing sweatpants that were much more comfortable. He chuckled as he noticed you were already passed out, light snores falling from your mouth. He turned off the lights and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off his socks before sliding in next to you. You hummed and wrapped your arms around his torso.

“Goodnight doll.”

“you forgot something.” Bucky began to furrow his brow but just smiled as he felt your hands move up towards the back of his head and gently pull the hair tie out. You slipped it back onto your wrist and ran your hands through his long hair, tugging gently.

“thank you.” He mumbled as he pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

“always.”

~.~

“maybe you should just cut it.”

Bucky sighed and looked back at you, “really? I thought you liked the long hair?”

You smiled at him and walked over to the couch, where he was currently relaxing. You cupped his cheeks and leaned his head back, so he was looking up at your standing form. “I like you any way you come. Long hair, short hair, beard, no beard. I don’t care.”

He turned his head to kiss the inside of your palm, “thanks doll.”

You smiled and rubbed his cheek before walking back into the small apartment kitchen. “however I don’t like hearing you complain all the time or you being unhappy.” You glanced at him over your shoulder before shrugging, “so maybe you should just cut it.”

He sighed loudly, “it’s been a while since I’ve had short hair.”

Suddenly you got it. It’s been decades since Bucky cut his hair, he was probably scared. You knew what he looked like with short hair, you had seen his old war photos. He was very handsome, especially in the uniform, but since then… he really didn’t get a choice about his appearance or actions, much less about the length of his hair. You frowned slightly and walked over to the couch, settling in close next to him.

You gently laid your hand on his thigh in silent comfort. You sat in silence for a moment before you spoke up, “Bucky…” You sighed, “Could this possibly be about more than just your hair.”

He looked at you sadly, “you’ve always been able to see right through me.”

You scooted closer to him, “oh Bucky.” You ran a gentle, soothing hand through his locks. “I know that nothing I say will really fix how you feel, not that it needs fixing. But I want you to know –hey look at me—I want you to know that whatever you decide to do it won’t affect how I view you and I will support you one hundred percent.”

He gave you a sly smile, “you sure that if I cut my hair you won’t suddenly fall out of love with me. You seem to like the shaggy hobo look.”

You rolled your eyes but smiled nonetheless, “I don’t think you’re a shaggy hobo… more like a man going through a midlife crisis.”

Bucky laugh and pulled you closer into his side. You looked up at his hair as you continued to run your hands through it, twisting it lightly between your fingers.

Bucky smiled at you lovingly, “you sure that you’d be fine if I cut it.”

You smiled back, propping an elbow on the back of the couch and leaning against your palm. “Whatever you’d like to do babe.”

“thank you.”

~.~

“y/n…” your name came out as a whine, but you still thought he said it beautifully. You looked over to your boyfriend who was trying to fix something or another. You laughed as his hair fell around his face, effectively creating a shield between him and his work.

“yes honey?” you called out teasingly, already knowing exactly what he wanted.

“I need one of those things for my hair.”

“a hair tie?”

“yeah one of those.”

You shook your head at him, eyes filled with adoration. You walked over and awkwardly sat behind him on the couch, legs uncomfortably wide around his body.

He rose a brow at you, “can I help you with something there?”

You shoved him lightly until he scooted to the edge of the couch, letting you sit on the cushions properly. “sit on the floor.”

Despite his confusion he followed your instructions, sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. You scooted forward slightly, your feet coming to rest on either side of his body. You tangled your fingers in his hair instantly.

He tried to turn his head to look at you, but you forced him to stay looking straight ahead. Another whine, “y/n….”

You didn’t answer him. It came again, “y/n…”

"Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”

“braiding it? Why?”

“well a ponytail still leaves pieces of hair in your face.” You began by separating his hair into three sections. “plus your hair really is beautiful and I’ve wanted to do this for a while.”

He laughed slightly, “kinky.”

You snorted and hit his shoulder lightly, going back to your quick work. While his hair was long enough to braid, it was a very short stubby braid. You quickly finished it and wrapped the hair tie around the tail, tightening it. You tugged on it lightly before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“you look very pretty, Rapunzel.”

He stood up, “oh haha.” He grabbed your hands and pulled you into a standing position as well. His hands landed on your hips, tugging you forward gently until you were toe to toe with him. He leaned down to press a loving kiss to your lips. One that had you reaching up, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer. You sighed happily.

~.~

You threw your body onto the couch, haphazardly throwing your legs onto Bucky’s lap. You noticed that he ran a hand through his hair subconsciously. You tilted your head questioningly, “so what’s the verdict?”

He looked over to you, his other hand rubbing soothingly up and down your ankle. “about what?”

“your hair. Are you gonna cut it or keep it?” He ran his hand through it again.

“I don’t know yet.”

~.~

Bucky breathed heavily as his naked, sweaty body landed next to yours on the bed. You brushed the hair that was plastered to your forehead, off the skin as you smiled lazily.

You rolled over to face him, landing halfway on his body. “that was amazing.”

He wrapped his arm around you and squeezed gently. He nodded, “very.” He pressed a kiss to your lips, “you are amazing.”

You reached up and pushed his hair off his forehead, your fingers ghosting over his skin. He sighed contently and kissed you again.

“definitely keeping the hair.”

You bit your lip slightly as you tugged on it gently. You feigned ignorance as you batted your eyelashes, “oh really?” he nodded. “why?”

He rolled you guys over so he was hovering over you. He stooped lower so that as he talked his lips barely grazed yours. “because there’s this feeling that when I’m making sweet sweet love to you, legs wrapped around my waist, breath shuddering in my ear…”

You shivered automatically as a hand travelled lower to your hip. “mhm.”

“when you scratch down my back and call my name out… it feels amazing. But do you know what feels out of this world?”

“what?” it came out as a breathy moan and you wanted to be embarrassed by the automatic response, but you were already too wound up to care.

“when you pull on my hair, tugging my head towards your lips. That drives me absolutely crazy.”

You swallowed thickly and quickly pressed your lips to his. “round two?”

He smirked, “already?”

You smiled and nodded, “you do things to me Barnes.” He bit his lip for a quick moment before going in to kiss you again. You moaned into his mouth as you fingered his locks. The fact that you knew he liked it, combined with the encouraging moan egged you on further. You began to tug just a little harder, not enough to hurt him but enough to let him know that you were there.

That you were there, and there to stay.

~.~

He collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily. You ran your hands up and down his back welcoming his comforting weight.

You let out a breathless chuckle, “oh yeah… definitely keep the hair.”

He smirked at you slightly, “you couldn’t get me to cut this off even if you paid me.”

You laughed as he rolled off of you, pulling you close to his body as he closed his eyes. You sighed against his chest as you tucked yourself into his body.

“I love you.”

He smiled and ran a hand through your hair gently, “I love you too doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
